


Eye of the Tiger

by OTPAlchemist99



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Humor, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Ryan and Shane saying man and dude too much, Shane and Ryan being stupid together, Shane is in denial, Supernatural Crossover, Tina Belcher Friend Fiction, really only a small amount of the Supernatural universe, sorry Shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPAlchemist99/pseuds/OTPAlchemist99
Summary: *Unsolved/Yellowfever crossover*Its a normal shoot for an Unsolved Supernatural season. Middle of the night in the middle of nowhere? Check. Creepy factory? Check. Ryan jumping and screaming at every sound? Check.It's really nothing out of the usual for the Ghoul Boys. I mean, sure, Shane feels a little stressed... anxious even. And maybe he jumps at the slightly sound. But its probably just Ryan rubbing off on him. He'll be fine... right?Or: Shane catches ghost sickness. if you have seen the Supernatural episode in season four you will get the gist of this story.Enjoy!





	Eye of the Tiger

     “Come on, Ryan. Give all the Boogara’s out there the hot deets.” Shane says as he trains the camera on Ryan.

      Ryan looks sideways at him, face guarded. “Why are you so excited?”

      “I don’t know, man. Maybe it’s the fall spirit making me one with the ghost and goblins out there.” Shane shrugs a shoulder, lips curving into a smile. “Or maybe I’m just excited to see you make chocolate pudding in your Underoos.”

      Ryan grimaces. “Gross.”

      “Now, come on. The Shaniacs and I are dying to laugh at your theories.”

      Ryan lips pucker into a forced scowl, eyes dancing with amusement. “Oh, really now? That’s how things are going to go? You make it seem so enticing.”

      “What can I say, that’s how we roll, baby. Now set the mood with your weird, nasally narrative voice. The people demand it.”

      “Weird nasally… Fuck you, man.” Ryan says with a laugh, signally his turn down into a gravel parking lot. “I’ve put a lot of time and energy into that voice. It creates atmosphere.”

      “Right…” Shane says, cocking an eyebrow. “And who was your inspiration? Kermit the Frog?”

      Ryan chuckles. “You know that reminds me, there is a Frogman of Loveland.”

      “Shit!” Shane says, sitting up in his seat. “Then what are we doing here!? We got to go catch him and tell him you’re his biggest fan.”

     Ryan wheezes, putting the car into park and undoing his seat belt. “Sounds like you are his biggest fan.”

     “What can I say? These lanky limps don’t lie. I’m an avid cryptozoologist. It’s my calling in life in find Frogman.” Shane says, following Ryan out of the car.

     “What the hell is a frogman?” TJ asks, stepping out of the car him and Devin had been following in.

    “Just a myth-“

    Shane gasps. “You mean a legend! How dare you belittle your idol like that.”

    Ryan sputters, laugh lines highlighting his eyes. “He is not my idol.”

    “And next you are going to say your name isn’t Ryan Fitzgerald Kennedy Bergara.” Shane says with a roll of his eyes. Ryan’s resulting laugh lights a small light in his chest.

    “Shut up, Shane.” Ryan says, shoving him lightly.

     Shane smiles; suppressing a snicker as the start to set up for the shoot. It’s a perfect day for it, the sky is clear with the sun low on the horizon. The epitome of fall weather; what with leaves crunching under their feet and rustling in the wind.

     It’s one of the many things Shane misses about the Midwest. As horrible as winters in Illinois can be, the changing of seasons also seems right. The stagnant weather of California always feeling a little too oppressive compared to the vibrancy of plants dying and blooming in an endless cycle.

     Maybe that’s what has Shane distracted as they unload the equipment. He wanders overs to their new spooky getaway. Just like Waverly and Colchester Castle, this factory is just as run down and condemned. With busted windows and graffiti decorating it, Peter’s Cartridge Factory is a brick eyesore surrounded by nature; woods on one side and the Little Miami River on the other.

      “That right there is the Loveland Bike Trail. It is seventy miles long and goes across two counties.” Ryan says, coming up behind him. He points off to the right to a paved sidewalk in between the river and the factory that stretches out into the woods.

      “Sounds swell. Want to bike seventy miles after we catch some ghosties?”

     “Hell no. You do know what we are close to, right?” Ryan asks, almost bouncing on his toes.

      Shane furrows his brow. “Well we are in Ohio, so I want to say soybean fields and probably a restaurant that can fry up some amazing geotta. Man… now I really want breakfast food.” He says, looking off dreamily into the distance.

      Ryan chuckles and smacks his arm. “No, Sasquatch. We are right next to Kings Island! One of the top ten theme parks in the US.”

      He narrows his eyes. “I’m beginning to think this trip was all an excuse to ride some rollercoasters, my little thrill demon.”

      “It might have been part of it.” Ryan says with a sly smile. “But the place really is haunted. I mean just look at it.”

      Shane looks over his shoulder at the rundown factory, eyebrow cocked. “Right… Whatever you say man. Though can I admit I am a little confused how you are so terrified of ghosts but love rollercoasters. I mean, look at how many people have died from roller coasters.”

      “And people are killed by ghosts too!”

      “Oh really? Mind showing the obituary that says, ‘cause of death: got spooked to death by casper’? Cuz I’m not buying it.”

      “Just because it doesn’t say that a death was caused by a ghost on the freaking obituary doesn’t mean there wasn’t foul play by a ghost.”

      “’Foul play’… man, you sound like a regular Sherlock Holmes.”

      “I would say thank you, but-“

      “By George, Watson! Look over there it’s a g-g-g-g-ghost!” Shane says, taking on a tacky accent; fiddling with his glasses as mimes smoking a pipe.

      “-I feel like you are just mocking me…” Ryan shakes his head. “Yep, not surprised.”

     Shane snaps his fingers. “You know what, you’re right. You are really more like Shaggy.”

      “The rapper or the cartoon?”

      “The rapper or the- the cartoon, of course!” He says with a sputtered laugh. “You have never dropped any sick rap lyrics in your life.”

      “You don’t know that. I might be the next Kanye.”

      “No, you aren’t. But you are most definitely the cartoon Shaggy. What with all your ghost hunting and jumping at the slightest sound and saying ‘zoinks’ all the time.”

      Ryan leans forward, wheezes transforming into a full belly laugh. “I… do not… say ‘zoinks’.” He says between breathy laughs.

      “Hey, never too late to-”

      “Hey, Abbott and Costello! It’s time to roll.” TJ calls, half way between the cars and the factory already.

      Exchanging smiles, they fill up their arms and follow. Once inside, TJ and Devin set up the cameras near one of the loading bays. Almost immediately on entering the factory grounds, Ryan starts muttering to himself, popping all his joints and rolling his neck as he paces up and down the side of the factory entrance. His twitches and nervous energy is so par for the course before a Supernatural episode of Unsolved that none of the team even glances in his direction.

Except Shane, of course.

      It makes him wonder if the muttering is Ryan trying to psych himself up or out of the whole thing. Either way the twitches start to make Shane’s skin itch and the head rolls are making his eyes cross. That can’t be helpful…

      “You know you are literally riling yourself up, right? Once we are inside you are going to be jump and scream at the smallest of sounds.”

      Ryan barely slows his pacing but, thankfully, does put his hands in his front pockets. The man was liable to pop a joint out of its socket with the way he was working at them.

      “I’m not riling myself up. I am repeating a mantra.” Ryan says, kicking as some loose stones.

      “Oh, really? Mr. Boogara is a yogi now?”

      Ryan chuckles, some of the worry lines on his face softening out. “Hardly.” His smile drops a little. “I’m just repeating what Father Thomas told me. ‘Don’t be afraid.’”

      “Is it working? Cuz it doesn’t look like it’s working.”

      Ryan glances up at the broken windows of the factory, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Not really… I don’t know. Something just feels off about this place.”

      Shane arches a brow. “Are your ghosty senses tingling?”

      Ryan shakes his head and mutters a ‘nevermind’ before starting up his pacing again.

     Shane frowns, lead forming in the bottom of his stomach.

     The fall wind blows through the dry, fall leaves rattling them like wind chimes. It’s a spooky atmosphere even if he don’t believe half the hoopla Ryan subscribes too. Shane can see why he’s getting bad juju from this place. The woods surrounding the vacant ruins makes society and people seem far away. Unreachable. Like the atmosphere of a classic horror movie. Maybe that’s why goose pimples run down his spine. It’s more likely some crazed person will pop out of the woods and go all ‘Deliverance’ on his ass than see a ghost. Ryan is just overrating.

     They finish setting up just as the sun starts to tuck itself behind the horizon. They perch on the ledge of a docking bay and Ryan starts his Kermit the Frog impression.

_Created in eighteen-eighty-seven, Peter’s Cartridge Company was one of the largest factories producing ammunition of allied forces in World War One and Two. It was also the first ammunition factory to produce the machine-loaded shotgun shell. During World War One alone, Peter’s Cartridge Company produced one point five million cartridges per day and employed three thousand men and women. It was a booming business._

**Why do I feel like there is a ‘but’ their?**

**I mean, it’s a haunted factory. Shit, definitely went down.**

**(Chuckle) Of course, what was I thinking?**

      _On July fifteenth, eighteen-ninety a there is a collision of loaded railway cars. The collision triggers an explosion that killed twelve people and burned the original wooden factory to the ground._

**Wait a minute… They built an ammunition factory out of wood?**

**What were they, crazy?!?**

**(Wheeze) That’s what they built factories out of back then.**

**That’s playing with fire, quite literally.**

_Brick and reinforced concrete replaced the wooden structure in nineteen-sixteen. The factory proceeded to produce ammunition throughout World War Two before being bought and sold two more times by different ammunition companies. It would be a warehouse space from nineteen-forty-nine to nineteen-sixty-eight before eventually closing._

_It is said that people will see the ghost of the men and women who died during the explosion in the windows of the factory when they drive by. Robert Fulkner-_

**Fulkner-**

**Don’t…**

**(Wheeze) What? I- hey I didn’t even say anything thing.**

**But you were thinking it.**

_Robert Fulkner, a local who was drive past, even said he saw a figure carrying a light walk across the catwalk between the two buildings. It was heading in his direction only to vanish before it reached the street lights._

_Others believe the factory is haunted by the ghosts off all the people who were killed by the ammunition. Haunting the very site that created the bullets that ended their life…_

**That is very Winchester Mansion-esque.**

**I notice that too.**

**What if a ghost was killed by a Winchester rifle that has a Peter’s cartridge company bullets? Do you think they alternate haunting between the two places?**

**(Laughter) Like they make one their summer home and their other their winter home?**

      Shane laughs, face aching. Behind the camera he can see TJ and Devin’s shoulders shaking trying to muffle their chuckles.

      “This would be one hell of a summer home.” Shane says with a chuckle. “But you know what, with some spring cleaning and a vase of flowers I bet this place cleans up real nice.”

      Ryan bites back his laugh and composes himself through the rest of the background of the factory and different encounters by locals. Eventually the moon curves its way into the sky, casting white life in the bare trees queuing the start of their ghost hunting. 

      They head towards the entrance, Ryan pointing out different parts of the building with its purpose or a fact about it. It’s amazing how much research he does with every new place they visit. And not just on the relevant stuff. They have a research team he could easily pawn the work off to but he doesn’t. Instead digging himself into hole as he goes further and further into the lore on the place, immersing himself completely in the area and culture.

     Maybe that’s why he is so jumpy at every haunt. He spirals into a hole of horror beforehand causing him to see figures crouched in every corner and feel the touch of a dark entity in every breeze. So this time is hardly any different.

     “Jesus fucking Christ!” Ryan says with a yelp, jumping back and ending up stepping on Shane’s shoe.

     “Ouch, man, get off. You might be short but you are not light.”

     “Shit, sorry.” Ryan says stepping away, nearly blinding Shane in the eyes with his flashlight as he swings around.

     “It’s cool. That’s why we got out ghost stomping boots. Also, there might possibly be broken bottles and needles in here and I would prefer to not to get any form of hepatitis or HIV.” Shane says, swinging his light around the vast room they have entered. It’s a cool area, parts of the forest around them having broken into the large empty room over years of being deserted. Roots and plants have busted through the concrete floor, nature slowly taking back what was once theirs.

     “True. I think I kicked a bottle.” Ryan says, pointed his light at the ground.

     “You most certainly did. Bet this is where all the crazy kids in Ohio come to get drunk and hang out with Frogman.”

     Ryan wheezes “Seriously drop it with the Frogman. I already regret telling you about him.”

     “Do you think they sell shirts in the area like West Virginia did for Mothman? We should-“

     “Holy fucking shit!”

     Shane is busy looking up, eyes the part in the ceiling where it’s broken and letting a full moon shine in when Ryan shouts. He turns just as something thuds into his ribcage, sharp pain taking his breath away.

      “Fuck- I’m sorry, Shane. But I saw something and it ran over there. I mean I think it did, and I turned to follow it and – shit, I’m- I didn’t see you and hit you with my flashlight. Are you okay?”

      Ryan flutters around Shane as he holds the side of his ribs, brows pulled together. Despite Ryan’s concern he keeps glancing to the right, towards the direction of the door he saw whatever ‘fear included hallucination’ run to. It’s as if he thinks if he doesn’t keep an eye on it a monster will pop out any moment.

      Shane grinds his teeth and take a slow breath out, wincing slightly at the twinge. The metal head of a flashlight is far from forgiving; he’s going to have one hell of a bruise later. He lowers his hand and shoots Devin and TJ, who had been hovering awkwardly by, a look.

      I glance back at Ryan, eyebrows raised. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go try and find your ghost. A ghost that’s totally not your eyes playing tricks on you.”

      Tension fades from Ryan, his face relaxing as he smiles at Shane. “Let’s go bust some ghosts.”

      Wordlessly, they head the doorway at the far right of the room, the one Ryan has been eyeing like it’s the mouth to hell. They leave the large room with high ceilings for a cramped hallway. It’s a tight fit and hard for Shane to walk through given his size, though it’s mostly because of how close Ryan is shuffling next to him.

     Normally Shane would find Ryan’s fear humorous, cut through the tension with a joke or make fun of Ryan to ease his mounting fear. Right now though, he’s trying not to swear as he steps on the heel of Ryan’s shoe again and almost falls, barely catching himself on the moldy wall. Ew. He’s tempted to wipe his hand on the back on Ryan’s coat in retaliation.

     They follow the hall until they meet a blocked off area and have no choice but to enter door to their right. Shane is of course forced to go first, and he has barely stepped into the room when he hears a groan.

     “Fuck me… This room- Of course it has to be this room…” Ryan mutters, running his hand through his hair.

     “Care to share with the class, Ryan?”

     He bites his lip, looking around the room suspiciously before finally taking a few tentative steps in. Devin and TJ soon follow, getting shots of the room. “So one died in here…”

     “Oh my god, you don’t say. Shocking. Truly shocking that someone died in this supposedly haunted factory. Really, we should make that the climax of this whole episode. Maybe just end it right here. That’s a rap guys, lets load it up and-“

     “Shut the fuck up.” Ryan says with a wheeze, shoulders finally relaxing a millimeter. Which, thank god, the guy was beginning to look like he was trying to use his shoulders as ear warmers. “What I mean is, it’s different than the others. This one only happened, like, ten years ago. A kid fell down that empty elevator shaft over there and died.”

     “Jeez… That’s tragic.” Shane says. It’s a large understatement.

     “Yeah. Weirdly enough, no one knew for days after it happened. He was a teenager and troubled. People thought he ran away until the police got an anonymous tip to look here. That’s when they found the body.” Ryan narrates, mouth tight. His eyes jump around the room.

     “So, did they ever find out what happened?”

     “No. Some think it was a suicide. But the tip to the police makes people think it was an accident. That he was up here with friends, messing around before falling to his death.”

     “Shit.” Shane whispers, goosebumps spreading up his scalp. Mentally, he shakes himself. Ryan’s Kermit the frog voice must be getting to him. “Well the only thing left to do is investigate, right?”

     Ryan’s eyes go wide, flashing to the camera and back. Shane has seen that look on his face before. It’s a look of pure panic laced with thinly veiled resignation. A man scared out of his mind but too stubborn to back out.

     “Let’s just get this over this.” Ryan finally mumbles, stomping over to him.

     The elevator is in the back of the room and it’s immediately clear how someone could have fell down and killed themself. If the top levels are anything like this one, they don’t have any doors, just a small crisscross gate that barely reaches the top of Shane’s thigh. It would be insanely easy for someone to trip and fall over it. Thank god they are on the bottom floor. Shane might not be terrified of heights, but he’s definitely not a fan of them.

     “Well, what are you waiting for? Step on it.” Shane says, smiling behind the camera he has trained on Ryan.

     Ryan shoots him a glare. Clearly annoyed by the suggestion. “Why do have to get in the death elevator? Why don’t you get in it?”

     “Awh, why not Ry? Do it for all the Boogaras.”

     “Why don’t you do it for all of the Shaniacs?”

     “Touchee… Want to stand in their together?”

     Ryan wheezes. “Hell no. It would be like the whole bathtub at the Dauphine Orleans Hotel all over again, us too close and staring at each other. No thanks.” He pauses, biting his lip. “Whatever. I’ll just go first.”

     With a deep breath, Ryan steps into the empty elevator shaft. It’s small like a lot of all elevators were back then, barely big enough for four people. Ryan shuffles around to stare out, shoulder up to his ears again and arms crossed.

     “Any- uhm, Any spirits out there, my name is Ryan. Can you give me a sign of your presences?” He pauses, head cock to the side, listening. “Can you say your name?” Another pause. “Maybe we should get out the spirit box.”

     Shane groans. “Why? It’s loud and we never really get anything from it. Just a jumble of words that you try and rationalize into something.”

     “Hey. We have gotten full sentences from it before. You can’t disregard-“

     “I can and I do.”

     “Yeah, and that’s because you are too stubborn to- AAHHH!”

     Ryan screams, sprinting from the elevator shaft and whirling around to shine his light on it. It about gives Shane a heart attack, causing his to almost drop his Go-Pro, pulse rocketing into his throat.

     “What the fucking hell, man?” Shane asks once his heart returns to his chest, limps jittery as he turns the camera on Ryan.

     “Something fucking touched me in there.” Ryan says, still backing away from the elevator. “Something breathed on my neck.”

     “Well did it touch you or breath on your neck?” Shane asks, hearing the bite in his own voice.

     Ryan turns towards him, brows furrowed. “Both. The ghost did-“

     “No Ryan, a ghost didn’t do anything. I was facing you the whole time. You are just scared.”

     “And how are you not?”

     Shane lets out a dry laugh. “Uh, maybe because I’m not a coward.”

     It’s out before Shane can even stop it, tumbling out to lie heavy between them. Hurt flashes across Ryan’s face before it fades, tucked away behind a wall. Mentally, Shane swears.

     “Ryan, I-“

     “It’s fine.” Ryan says, cutting him off. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Just… I know you don’t believe in this stuff, ghost and everything. I just don’t understand why you don’t ever believe me.”

     Ryan turns on his heel and heads out of the room without looking back. Devin and TJ stand close by, looking at Shane as he stares after Ryan. Eventually, Devin breaks off to follow Ryan when it’s apparent he isn’t going to.

     TJ comes over and claps a hand on his shoulder, breaking the tense silence. “Come on. We have enough shots for an episode. Let’s head out.”

     He heads for the door as well, leaving Shane wondering what just happened.

_You opened your big mouth and just insulted you best friend, that’s what just happened._

     Turning off the camera, he goes to follow just as a huge gust of wind rolls through the room, the icy air cutting through his multiple layers. With a shiver, Shane pulls his jacket close and looks around but sees no open windows. With a shrug he heads for the door.

     Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter could easily be sumed up as Ryan and Shane being dorks together.   
> Also, the Frogman of Loveland is a real thing sadly. Very embarrassing. Couldn’t even have something cool. The Mothman with his weird mouse noise is cooler than that. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
